The Legend of Double Moon
The Legend of Double Moon (Double Moon Densetsu) is a reader participation type game by ORG, which was serialized in "Maru Katsu Nintendo Entertainment" (later "Maru Katsu Super Nintendo Entertainment", Kadokawa Shoten), and a role playing game based on it. Takuhito Kusanagi was in charge of illustration. About Fantasy work set in the world where two moons are in heaven. Special effects hero work elements are also adopted. It is a work that became a run of participating readership games, and as a result of this game succeeding, the number of magazines which start a similar reader participation type game also increased in other game magazines. However, due to the internal confusion of KadokawaShoten in the middle of part 3, the editorial staff so far established media work, left the editorial department, furthermore accident happens frequently, such as Mr. ORG president and Masayuki Onuki who is the author of this work dies suddenly, Planning ended with the end. Part 1 "MaruKatsu Nintendo Entertainment" 1989 vol.16 - serialized on vol. 18 in 1990. The publication magazine is published twice a month, the TRPG magazine theater (so-called replay) at the second week issue number, and the reader participation type game at the fourth week release issue. It was configured so that the two are related to each other and pursue a big story. The character setting is as follows. Occupation: Choose one from warrior, priest, magician, thief, martial artist, saint fighter, magical warrior. Abilities: Muscle strength, intelligence, quickness, mental strength. Distribute the prescribed 15 points between 1 - 9 respectively. Constellation: Choose a constellation that governs destiny. From January to December will be Pegasus, Dolphin, Sphinx, Phoenix, Basilisk, Crow, Wolfe, Dragon, Hydra, Unicorn, Scorpion, Eagle. I was able to participate in the game by writing the posters and posting free actions and comments, as well as answers to the questions that I made and the questions to be issued every time. Questions were made so that actions based on logical thinking lead to correct answers, and those who were able to behave witty in the comments column were able to make a big success. In addition, the members of the villain Samoilenko "Five Star Stars" were also decided by readers' recruitment. Magazine Theater Player Character *Rowena - A priest / Female. I am serving the goddess Floret of love and life and chasing the devil Samoilenko who once sold his soul to the evil Damon belonging to the same temple. *Muller - Warrior · Male. A brave young man who travels countries. Serve as a leader. *Dennis - Magician / man. Cool silently. Curious but curious, so do not be unreasonable. Died in final battle. *Lavalt - Magical warrior · man. A trendy person with a cumbersome character. I like black clothes. *Sethy - Warrior / woman. Rowena's childhood friend. In the final episode, he became the successor to the magical armor "Rune Tectar", and it tried out Samoilenko with that power. Part 2 "Maru Katsu Nintendo Entertainment" as "Episode II Dark Dragon" From 1990 vol.19, the name of the magazine was changed "Maru Katsu Super Nintendo Entertainment" 1992 vol.2 was serialized. It was posted once a month by rotation with another project "Destaya", and the magazine theater and game edition were recorded simultaneously. For the first time as a reader participation type game, we have adopted a round-trip postcard. The story begins from the place where the stage is moved to the northern continent and Cechs chases the remnants of the five star star. While Princess Sylvia of the Kingdom of Lancaster and Ray Spiritist Ray are active, the plans to revive the mighty monstrous dragon Dragon by the evil magician Solomon become evident. Lavalt who was descendant of the hero sealed the dragon at the end, but the crisis of the world has not passed away yet, but Samoilenko is resurrected, and the former colleague Dennis comes back from the nether as evil hands I showed the developments I did and finished once. At the start of Part 1, the setting of the world was still vague and the character setting was not detailed, but from Part 2 the warrior became able to fight a more heroic fight, and the wizard also specialized specialized wizards. *Race - Choose one from among humans, archeologists and fairies. In the preliminary announcement it was supposed to be able to choose other races, but it was trimmed by the circumstances. From the 5 th (1991 vol. 8), semi-fairies were added to the options. *Class - Choose one out of warriors, priests, magicians, thieves, martial artists, bard poets, hunters, healing magicians, spiritists, sorcerers, holy ghosts, saint fighters, magical warriors and wise men. From the ninth (vol.16, 1991), swordsmen and knights join the choices. *Ability Value - Muscular strength, intelligence, quickness, intellectual power, perception power, and magical power. Distribute the prescribed 50 points between 1 - 16 respectively. Part 1 Participants could add the level of the previous character to the point. *Equipment - Purchase weapons and magic. Part 3 In 1992 vol.4 - serialized on 1993 vol. Although it was the season hit by something and disaster as mentioned above, the project itself was continued until the story was completed, and participants counted about 7000 people each time. In Part 3, all eight pieces of armor produced by the gods "Rune Tectar" come together. Some of the players were chosen as Tectus wearer Tectus. The aim of the devil Samoilenko was to tilt the equilibrium of the world to the forces of light by daringly giving Rune Teacher to his enemies, and to have the dark tea appearing in the reaction. Samoilenko, a successful prospectus, invites Tectus and others to escapeable labyrinths and attempts to revive only himself after suicide beside himself. However, under the battle of Lavalt and Dennis and others who were bound by Damon God and lost their power, the last one was taken to Rowena and left without memory or intention. Character setting generally follows Part 2, but new elements are also introduced. *Race - Choose one from humans, archeology, fairy tales and semi-fairies. *Class - Base classes are warriors, priests, magicians, saint fighters, magical warriors. The guest classes are nine classes: wise men, thieves, healing magicians, minstrels, hunters, gods mentors, martial artists, swordsmen, and knights. In the base class, choose one out of the 3 classes chosen each time from the guest class. Also, by satisfying the conditions you can change the character's occupation up to two times. Even when you change jobs, the level will not go down and you can use the equipment of the old profession. In addition, the ability value will be improved by the same number as the level at the time of first change. *Ability Value - Six muscular strength, dexterity, quickness, intellectual power, perception, magical power. Distribute the prescribed 50 points between 2 - 16 respectively. Part 2 Participants could add the level of the previous character to the point. *Equipment - Purchase weapons and magic. *Help Characters - Choose friends from six guest characters, but you may need to be careful because there may be mixed foot or hands and enemy spies. It does not need to choose anyone. *Behavior Block - Decide the behavioral guidelines of the character by combining each of the twelve options allocated to three blocks "what", "how", "how" ". Video Games It was released as Nintendo Entertainment software from NCS (Extreme) on October 30, 1992. Genre is a role playing game. The hero is a person of the game original, and becomes a youth "Joule" who was banished from the twin sister Sasha to the devil Samoilenko. The hero's classes are selected from "Warrior" specialized in melee fighting, "Saint Warrior" who can use recovery magic, "Magic Knight" specialized in attack magic. The goal of the game is to travel around the country and add characters of the original to their friends and beat the five star star and Samoilenko. In the attack other than the warrior, you can hardly give damage to the enemy, while conversely it is difficult to challenge enemy opponents with high defense without wizards, so the role sharing by the class is clear. Many fellow characters will appear, so you can organize various parties, but it is important to consider the balance of class abilities. In addition, special actions are set for each class, and when you use the "Defense" command, it is activated randomly. As a unique system, you can aim for enemy weaknesses during battle. If the hit point is in the head it may cause a concussion or if it is in the hand there is a possibility of shutting down the attack method. Videos Double Moon Densetsu aka The Legend of Double Moon Translation Preview Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 1 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 2 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 3 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 4 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 5 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 6 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 7 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 8 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 9 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 10 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 11 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 12 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 13 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 14 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 15 Double Moon Densetsu (NINTENDO) Part 16 FINALE Extrenal links * GameFAQs Category:NES Games Category:Role Playing Games Category:90's Games Category:1990's-1999's Games